battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Son of Whyachi
Son of Whyachi ('''later '''Nitro SOW)' '''was a competitor on ''BattleBots built by Team Whyachi as a lighter version of their superheavyweight robot Whyachi. It originally competed in Season 3.0 as a heavyweight, where it claimed the championship. However, after new rules decided that its unique drive system (a set of "feet" that "shuffled" along the ground) did not constitute the weight bonus given to walkers, so it moved to the superheavyweight division. Unfortunately, it never relived its Season 3.0 success, losing early in both Seasons 4.0 and 5.0. It also had a lightweight version called YU812 which competed in the final two seasons. Whyachi was a word coined in the team's shop that meant "to bring someone down hard and to inflict massive amounts of pain or damage", which certainly describes the robot well. Builder Terry Ewert applied for Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors with Son of Whyachi, but was turned down, most likely due to concerns that the robot would cause excessive damage to the house robots. Robot History Season 3.0 Son of Whyachi's first match in Season 3.0 was up against Shaka. Just before the match though, Team Whyachi were having an electrical problem with their robot that took them 25 minutes to fix. When the fight eventually commenced, Son of Whyachi easily tore off Shaka's protection and ripped the lifting arm and front wheels clean off, although Shaka continued moving. Shaka continued to drive and managed to disable Son of Whyachi's hammers, reducing the fight to a pushing and shoving match. The fight finished with Shaka pinning Son of Whyachi against the spike strip just as the buzzer sounded. Both robots had survived to the end, but Son of Whyachi won a 29 - 16 decision, moving it on to the round of 64. Son of Whyachi's next fight was up against Crabmeat. Crabmeat took several deadly hits fron Son of Whyachi's hammers, bending its wheels. Eventually Crabmeat stopped moving and Son of Whyachi won by knockout. Season 4.0 Son of Whyachi was moved to the superheavyweight division, where it fought the newcomers Swirlee. Less than two seconds into the match, Son of Whyachi spun up to gyroscopic speeds and tilted off balance. Its spinner struck the floor and it leapt into the air, bouncing uncontrollably into the corner. It ripped a piece off of the screws, and one shot from the pulverizser silenced it completely. Swirlee edged it onto the pulverizer, which crumpled its body. After just 39 seconds in the arena, the champion's return was over. After the match, the team explained that they raised the hammers on the spinner, and had unbalanced the weight distribution in modifying the frame. Son of Whyachi later came back for the consolation rumble with inflatable hammers. It didn't perform well because it took a hit from Odin II and Atomic Wedgie causing it to pull a huge mauler and a piece of Son of Whyachi was ripped off by Odin II. Son of Whyachi also wasn't moving in the whole rumble because the drive electronics wasn't working and it became a stationary hazard. In the end, Son of Whyachi obviously didn't win due to lack of movement. Season 5.0 Wins/Losses * Wins: 8 * Losses: 2 Merchandise Any appearances by Son of Whyachi in merchandise are listed below: *Son of Whyachi/RC Custom Series Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Shufflebots Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Robots armed with spinning hammers Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots that changed weight class